


This is Life (this is you carved into my skin)

by ywhiterain



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Season Three AU, bless season three for that, caroline and stefan: bffs4lyfe, elena finds blood arousing, elena tops stefan, in a world without the sire bond, murder as foreplay, stefan's serial killer wall, tyler is a sore loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 06:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stefan washed his hands and threw away the food he'd been preparing for three hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Life (this is you carved into my skin)

Stefan was on top of her and inside of her and moving so carefully and slowly. Like he could break her into pieces with just one wrong move. Like her heartbeat was a constant temptation. Like she was still human.  
  
Elena grabbed his hips and  _pushed_.  
  
They landed on the ground of his room with her on top. He looked at her like he didn't know what he was seeing. Good.   
  
She dug her nails into his skin and when she drew blood she began to fuck him.  
  
*  
  
Stefan's hands were on her hips and her face was pressed against his neck. They were swaying, slowly, to some '90s love song she remembered her mom loving when she was about six.   
  
"So," Elena asked, pinching his jeans, "did you wear these during the '90s?"  
  
Stefan set his hands on her arms and kissed her. His lips brushed across her jaw as he said, "I'm never going to tell you."  
  
"Come on," Elena said, giving him her best pout, "90's fashion wasn't  _that_  bad."  
  
"Have you seen any of the music videos?" Stefan asked and the look he gave her almost made her heart skip a beat.   
  
It was almost like her palms were sweaty as she stood on her toes and set her hands on his shoulders. She pressed her lips onto his earlobe and whispered, "Why don't you show me?"  
  
Before he could respond, Elena felt a tap on her shoulder. Damon.   
  
"Sorry to interrupt your little high school game," Damon said, crooking his fingers and not sounding sorry at all, "but we have a problem."  
  
"Of course we do," Elena said and when Stefan tried to pull away from her, she grabbed his arm. He held his place. "What's going on?"  
  
  
*  
  
"Hey," Elena said as he brother walked into the dining room. "Do you want to join us?"  
  
Stefan walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed another bell pepper.   
  
"No," Jeremy said and Stefan heard him grab an apple from the bowl on the table.  
  
As Stefan turned to the sink in order to rinse off the vegetable, he saw Elena grab Jeremy's wrist. "Come on, Jer. It's just dinner."  
  
"No," Jeremy snapped, and Stefan could feel Jeremy's eyes boring into the back of his head, "it's you falling back into him. And Damon."  
  
"It's not like that," Elena said and Stefan couldn't help but remember the night before where she kept biting into his thigh like she could make it scar if she just tore into his skin with enough force. He grabbed the sponge and lathered it with soap and began to scrub the pepper.  
  
"How many times are you going to have to die until you get away from them?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"It's not their fault I'm the doppelgänger," Elena said as Stefan crushed the pepper in his hand so that he didn't have to hear the broken anger in her voice so clearly.  
  
"Just keep telling yourself that," Jeremy said and stormed from the kitchen, out of the house with a slam of the door, away from his sister.  
  
Stefan dropped the vegetable into the sink and turned around and Elena was suddenly pressed against his chest. With his clean hand, he smoothed her hair down.   
  
"Do you think he's right?" Elena asked as Stefan pressed a kiss on the top of her hair.  
  
"Speaking as someone who knows Klaus pretty well," Stefan said, "I'm pretty sure you would have ended up in the center of his war rather or not Damon and I came into your life."  
  
"Remember how I said I wanted honesty?" Elena said, tilting her head up to look at Stefan, "Let's just have a brief hiatus from that tonight."  
  
"Okay," Stefan said and Elena kissed him.  
  
"And let's just eat junk food and watch Nick at Night," Elena said as she walked over to the freezer. She took out a carton of chocolate cookie dough ice cream and turned around, grinning. "It's not like we have to worry about nutrition anyway."  
  
Stefan washed his hands and threw away the food he'd been preparing for three hours.  
  
*  
  
They were in one of the spare rooms in the Salvatore Boarding house. Elena had pushed him into the closet as they tore each other's clothes off.  
  
Elena dug her nails into Stefan's shoulder until she drew blood. He gasped against her neck and pressed his hips into her leg as she shoved him more firmly against the wall. She gathered some blood onto her index finger and began to spell out a name on the wall next to Stefan's shoulder.  
  
"Leah Goldman," Elena said and Stefan froze.  
  
Elena drew more blood, this time from Stefan's chin, and wrote down another name. "Andrew Smith."  
  
"Elena," Stefan started, like he had a story to explain himself with.  
  
"I didn't memorize all the names," Elena said, pressing her knee into his hard dick, "so I want you tell me some of your favorite kills."  
  
Stefan swallowed. Elena thought, for a moment, he might push her away. Instead, he fell down to the ground and bowed his head. His voice was so soft that if Elena was still human she wouldn't have heard him as he said, "Why do you want to know?"  
  
Elena slid down and straddled his lap. She tore into his chest and grabbed some blood. "V-I-C-K-I- D-O-N-O-V-A-N." Stefan spied a look at her, eyes wide in surprise. "A kill is a kill." She smiled and she felt like the monster she was was when she said, "I'm hungry, Stefan. Now, talk."  
  
Stefan eyes slid close as he leaned his head back against the wall of the closet. He was baring his neck for her so she bit into his Adam's apple hard, but not hard enough to break the skin. Stefan shakily rested his hand against the small of her back. "Liam Grant."  
  
As she wrote the name above his head, Stefan's own blood dripped down onto his face.  
  
She slid around his dick and he shivered, full body, against hers. His blood smeared against her chest as he pressed his forehead against her and whimpered.  
  
"Another name," she said pierced into his left hip with one fingernail.   
  
*  
  
"He's a cheater," Tyler complained as Stefan lined up his shot, "he's had over a hundred years to practice."  
  
"Do you want a handicap?" Elena asked.  
  
Tyler stuck out his tongue and Stefan felt himself smile as Elena grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it at face. Caroline had been right, a double date was exactly what they needed.  
  
"All I'm doing," Tyler said, walking over to Elena and poking her in the chest, "is pointing out the obvious."  
  
"You're just a sore loser!" Elena cried.  
  
"Am not," Tyler said as Caroline walked up from behind Stefan with their drinks in hand. She set them on the pool table and Stefan shot her a dirty look, which she grinned at before flipping her hair.  
  
"Oh, you totally are," Elena said and she grabbed Caroline by the wrist and pulled them back. She leaned into her neck and said in a stage whisper, "Once, he made Matt and I play Candy Land all day long until he won."  
  
Stefan set his chin on the pool stick. "That's a game of total chance."  
  
"I know," Elena said, " _believe me_ , I know. You learn that after ten hours of playing it non-stop."  
  
"How do you know that?" Tyler asked Stefan, bristling, and he threw some popcorn at Elena, who laughed as she dunked. "Wasn't that invented after long after you were a kid?"  
  
"I saw the first commercials," Stefan said dryly.  
  
"Okay, old man," Tyler said, picking the drinks off the pool table and set them down on the table the four of them were sharing a few feet away, "it's still your move. And I'm determined to win. So, get going."  
  
"Such a caveman," Caroline said and yelped in surprise when Tyler rushed over to her and gathered her into his arms.  
  
Elena took a few steps back and took hold of Stefan's hand. He squeezed it as she rested her head against his shoulder as they watched their friends make fools of themselves and not care.   
  
*  
  
"Hasn't anyone told you two that PDA is indecent?" Damon asked as he walked into the library, glass of bourbon in his hand.   
  
Stefan began to get off of her, but she grabbed his hips and held him hard against her. Stefan fell still. She wasn't sure what she hated more: that Stefan wouldn't defend himself against Damon or he wouldn't defend himself against her.   
  
"You're the one to talk about indecency," Elena said, "you were practically molesting that girl at The Grill yesterday."  
  
"That's a public place," Damon said as he strode across the room and sat down in the chair next to the couch. "This is my house."  
  
Elena waited for Stefan to point out it was theirs. He said nothing. She gritted her teeth. "Actually, it's  _my_  house."   
  
"That was just to protect you," Damon said, swallowing his drink in one gulp. "Since you obviously don't want that anymore..."  
  
"Go to hell," Elena said and then grabbed Stefan by the scruff of his neck and pulled him down for a open mouth kiss he opened up for but did not return.  
  
*  
  
This time, it was Stefan who pushed Elena against the wall in their closet. "Is this what you want?" Stefan hissed into her neck as he reached down to trace Anna Jinkens name with his fingertips. "Do you want me to tell you how I pushed her down," he shoved Elena hard enough to make the wall shake, "and drank her," he bit into Elena's neck, at the same exact spot he did when Klaus forced him to, "until I tore her apart?" He licked up the blood as she dug her fingers into his arms. "How I put her back together piece by piece?"  
  
"And I bet you were crying," Elena said and shoved them around so that she had him pressed against the wall. "What I don't want is to hear you  _try_  and scare me."  
  
"I was scary," Stefan said and then he looked down because that hadn't even sounded menacing in his head.  
  
"Not to me," Elena said as she tore off his clothes and bit his chin. "Give me another name," she said, gathering his dripping blood into her index finger."  
  
Stefan closed his eyes. "Jacob Day."


End file.
